The 4th hokage's wife Anyo
by iceofblood
Summary: The 4th hokage's wife Anyo tries to runaway from the greive of being a widow. But her x boyfreind itachi always seems to try to get her to come back to the Akatsuki. Anyo fears she may still have feelings for Itachi! What will she do!
1. The Begin

Anyo is the 4th hokage's wife. And this is her story the story of how her life is in kohana. ..FUTURE: As she walked to the door she saw all her old astuki members but the main one she kept her eye on was her X- Itachi uchia..

PAST

" Anyo" said the 4th.. "yes?" Anyo said. "If i don't make it throught this night i want you to live so run away." he said. "No! Anyo said don't think like that! we can get throught this don't do this!!" He screamed! "Then who else!!!! Im the only one who can do this!!!! I'm the only one who has enough power to defaet the nine tailed fox!!" he raged.

At the moment anyo thought about what he said she knew life in kohana couldn't be peaceful forever. so she said "Kick that fox ass!" she smiled. He smiled and nodded. Then he summoned his toad and tol Anyo to hop on she stopped him and said, "Yodamine i have somthing i wanna tell you first.. Im pregnat and it's a girl.. Yodamine was in awe but shook it off and kissed anyo stomach. and said "She will be a beauty just like you" he smirked. Anyo smiled and hoped that everyone could survie this she looked at the town in ruins people scream as the fox demon kills them one by one. Yodamine shouted "ready?" he said. Anyo screamed, "let's do this!!" -To Be countined 4 now...


	2. The Anyo Life

**"Let's do this!!" she screamed! Then, a intense battle raged on between the fox and her husband. '' shouted i have no choice!" he screeched! Then of a sudden Yodamine hit her back,and knocked her out.. the last words he said to her, "I love you i will always be with you in your heart.. goodbye...'' Anyo tryed to shout don't but her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he hit her in the back.sounds familer? She awoke later with the villager's screaming and crying. She saw the baby Yodamine had in his arms it fell into her hands. Anyo named the boy Naruto and smiled.. She turned to see a corpse that used to be her husband she looked real close a broken bloody body..Her mind went blank. Anyo stared and shouted over and over again _FUCK,FUCK!!SHIT! NOOOOOO! YODAMINE!!!!_**

_**Her knees trembled her eyes couldn't look away. The man so great the man who saved her was now dead... flashback "**where am i? Dammit! i knew i shouldn't have fucked with the **Akatsuki!!! "Itachi why.. why did you hit me? And made me fall here? I thought you loved me?? Then she fainted.. As yodamine walked he here's the sound of heavy breathing then he notcies a girl lying half dead in the forest she was the most beautfuil girl he has ever seen..Long Black hair with blond streaks spikey ends with beads on them and a ripped up kimono.. yellow reddish eyes..the first thing he thought was **''Beautfuil she's absoulty beautfuil! I have to save her!" _**End flashback**

**A couple of years later...She moved out to the outskirts of kohana she left the baby Naruto to the other's and told everyone what the 4th had said about Naruto.."Naruto is the hero treat him well" Anyo thought she couln't do it so she moved and had her child and named her Kianamora. She is blond like her dad blue eyes and black streaks. Anyo thought "**She has Itachi hair alittle bit... great!! Just fucking Great!" **Kianamora was a fun serious child just like her father. But you know as they say the past always come back.. One night Anyo was sleeping she had a nightmare. **where am i?? This place this place feel's so familar... "**Anyo"..**_ Huh! Who said that!!! **Anyo i will find you.. no matter how long it takes i will find you and kill you for betraying me!! **That voice No.. No.. Wake up ..Wake up Anyo!! _**It's me Itachi.. I will find you and hurt you! Then Cold hands grabbed Anyo Itachi's face his cold face looking at her.. **_Stop it let go!! _**I'll never let you go I will Kill you!! **_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! **AS soon as Anyo relized it she was back in her small aparment on the outskirts of Kohana.. She looked at herself the noticed that their was a red mark on her arm.. The only thing she said as she looked in the mirror was"**Itachi"...__TO BE CONTINED..4 NOW.._


	3. A bad night

_Anyo's Bad night_

_Disclamer : no naruto i own.._

Anyo woke up petrified.. she kept thinking, "_**itachi... itachi you scare the fuck out of me, your after me aren't you? After 2 long widow years your after me**??" _she thought. Anyo sweat was dripping down her neck her eye balls bloodshot only fear of Itachi creeped in her mind. She tried thinking of Yodamine. Those Ocean eyes those blond flashy spiked hair..but it did not work beacuse those blood crisom eyes popped up in her brain he was still a theart in her Anyo's mind. Of course she felt this way before **that dreaded fox.!!!**

**How i trully hate you!!!**

_**"It's not safe anymore i can't let my daughter get hurt. I guess i have to let her live somewhere away form me.. I rember when she was little but now she's alittle older about 6 just to tell ya! she can handel it i know it!" she thought. I'll have to tell her in the moring who knows when he'll show up. i'll just have to move from land to land myself it's the only way..** After one crazy night Anyo did not sleep she cryed all night she was afraid of what may happen in the future afraid of death afraid of Itachi..Anyo is the type of girl who dosen't sleep ever since Yodamine died his body lying dead next to the horrible demon was burned in her memory that's the only thing otherwise Itachi that made her turned fragile. Anyo is not a lucky woman she relized that a long time ago ever since she was born that she was just SOOO un-lucky. The Un- Luckyest Girl for her Beautfuil looks, her attuide, and her ways make a good or bad situation burn up in flames..,_

**_"oh no!" she screamed! What if Itachi is trying to_**

_**To be countined..**_


	4. Anyo's Past

**The past Life**

**Disclamer: Sorry i don't own Naruto!**

**WARNING!: Lemon in this Chapter!**

**Oh yeah this is my first fanfic so don't hate me okay?**

**_Continued :Is trying to bring be back to the _AKATSUKI_?? Anyo shouts. "Red clouds on there coats...Long black cloaks".. Anyo thought. Anyo sat on her red and black couch, slowly thinking, about how unlucky she was then she thought back, back to the _Past." I was always alone no family no friends nothing. I never had a mom or a dad..I don't even know what happened to them or if they ever existed at all. I always disliked myself,for being a coward. i always wanted to get into trouble make a crimnal background so i can be somebody! I grew up in Kohana the village hidden in the leaves, i actually woke up when i was a baby there so i made it my home. I live in dark corners and alley's and stole food when the shopkeeper's wasn't looking.**

**I called it my dark life, no love was spared for a poor street urchin like me a blacked and streaked haired little girl parading around causing nothing but trouble. I was a kind red eyed girl who wanted to be somebody to know how to have love.. To have a family!! **

**TO have a mom to look after you. A dad who respect's you i wanted to have that lifestyle. But instead i had a dark horrifying lifestyle. As I turned into my teen years I've became a ninja at the academy. I never talked to my teammates only wanted the rage to fight. I remember when i got in deep trouble for actually killing some guy. I was a outcast my clothes were always ripped i wore the same thing and smelled horrible.**

**Till' one night i was walking in the moonlight it was a couple of days after i heard the slay of the whole entire Uchia clan. I was actually amazed! This guy who did it Itachi Uchia a man who wasn't afraid to die.. I felt something for him crazy if it seems,he seemed diffrent ..As i was walking i saw a man with red clouds on his black long cloak he had red eye's and looked the same age as me. He said to me " _Our leader would like to have a word with you he has a intrest in your ability come with us" the young man said. _he had a ponytail with jet black hair,**

**His face looked like it had been plasterd on he had two lines going right across his nose and crimson blood eyes. These must have been one of the Akatsuki!! I was a foolish one yes indeed. so i shouted at the strange young man,"Your gonna have to fight me first!!" **

**As soon as i blink he camed in the moonlight right behind me i switched around for a roundhouse kick, but he vanished again!! Before i knew it he was behind me and knocked me in the head i was passed out. As soon as i knew it i was locked up in a cell in god knows where. My head raging of the blow. As i look up i see the young man who hit me early still as a table. This was the guy who killed his own Itachi Uchiha. I shouted exactly what i was thinking. All he did was scuff like a weasel he is. "_how arrogant he is_!!, I thought. "_now u join us you will become more powerful i heard that you have demon like powers it will be much needed in this organization_." he quietly said. **

**I scuffed and said "WOW you actually think i'm gonna join you just like that?? You gotta be freaking kiddin me! I'll think about it Okay ?" I arrogantly said. Then unexpectly I feel cold hand go across my neck, He looks up at me and says, " _you will not think you are joining right now wether you like it or not_." he coldly said. I look into his Crimson eyes then nodded yes to make sure he knows I'm joining.**

**Unlucky i am Just So unlucky. Then Itachi walks away and leaves me in the cell I had to wait so that everyone in that freakin place knows that i'm a new member Oh great happy days I sarcasticly say. After hours of being a cell These to other members lead me to the hallway.It was a really big place ginorumus! i gaze upon the place and notice theres abosulty no girls!! That makes it worse there's probaly horny men in this place!! I look upon the place and accedintly bump into this blond hair boy..**

**"Damn watch where your goin' newbie!" the blond boy said. I said,"sorry! i just bumped into the guy who looks like a Girl!! hahaha" I said. The blond boy looks at me with his blue eye i couldn't really see the other eye his bangs were really long. He grims at me for 12 min. then bust out laughing i couldn't help but laugh with him!**

**He told me his name was Deidara. Weriod name i know , but he seemed like a really nice guy. "Ya know i might really like it here!" i thought. So help me my unlucky will tear my hope into shreds.. Me and Deidara were just clowning around saying "I love u to eachother" and Laughing like fools! till' i turned around and POOF! There's the dark shadow that's called Itachi.. Before he said anything i shouted "Don't try to touch me or you'll get REACTOIN!!" I screamed! All he did was look at me with his cold eyes i knew what he was thinking i think he might be jelous of Deidara! Hahaha! I maybe could mess with him to make him burn even more..smirk..**

**Itachi said, "_you... girl, me and Deidara will take u to your room follow me NOW_". he said. I stopped to think "what a pain in the ass! he maybe cute but he is so mean!!" I thought. I looked at him with a smirk and said,"Fine i will with Pleasure so there hah!" i said. At that moment Itachi was thinking, " _This Bitch is fiesty.. she's diffrent from any woman i seen in the past..When i look into her eyes all i see is fire and rage she's kind of like me in a way_" the thought.**

**then Diedara finally said, "Come on you two!" he shouted. **

**When i got in the room the only word i blurted was WOW ! It felt good and warm though.. Somthing diffrent... not cold like the alleys i used to sleep in, it felt like HOME. Strange as it seems it felt good. Deidara told me that him and Itachi was gonna go do somthing they said they would be back in 20 minutes. And said that there's some clean clothes in the drawer. Then they closed the door. I took a good look at myself in the mirror i look like trash, and SMELLED like it too! So i decided to take a bath i mean no one will be back for 20 mins. that get's me time.**

**I turned on the bath water ready to feel water for the first time..When i first put my body in that water it felt like i found heaven.I sat in the tub thinking of Itachi he never even said my name just "you" who does he think he is! But on there other hand he's diffrent from anyone i met he seemed more like me.. That anger and rage to fight.I put more soap and water on my creamy skin working my way up then putting water on breast to wipe the soap off. then all of a sudden**

**Itachi barges in the door with Diedara saying we brought you something both of there face's turned red. i just stare then screamed for them to get out Deidara starts running out saying i'm sorry! while Itachi just sit there looking at me fascinated at my big creamy Double D breast just slobbing till' Deidara grabs his ass out of there! I just look in awe still shocked how Itachi looked at me. I shouted "I guess even Cold hearted bastards like Itachi has a weakness i guess his is me. **

**After my 7 hour bathe and thinking about how Itachi and Deidara looked i got the courage to finally feel clean and well groomed finally.As i dry my black and yellow streaked hair i look in the drawers and see only about 4 pairs of clothes but the one i really notice was the SHORT SHORT kimono Grey designs of dragons,on the all black kimono with matching fishnet stockings , it was very sexy but i felt scared to wear it in front of boys.But it seemed i have no choice Do I? **

**As i walked down the stairs with my sexy Kimono on trying to find Itachi to Yell at his ass for giving me such a Sluty outfit! I barged downstairs all the men staring at me cause i was half-naked slobbing and shouting the nastiest things! I ran straight up to him saying ,"Itachi you Idioit! You know how Sluty this outfit is??! But Itachi was to busy staring down my cleavge to even notice. Men i tell ya! i just look at him in disbelief and try run to my room. But i accedintly fall on top of a red haired guy he shouts "OW! woman Geez!" he says. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" i say**

**"You must be the new girl Pretty cute if you ask me what's your name anyways?"**

**I say, " Oh! my name is Anyo nice to meet you-" i say " My name is Sasori.**

**Sasori of The Red Sand."**

**he says. But your not my type just to tell ya, but we can be friends it seems that your pretty kool"**

**he said as he pranced around the hallway. I shout can i prance with you? Sasori you seem cool just like Deidara! Just as me and Sasori were Prancing another member walks up to us. "You two are Idoits" this fish guy says. I say " who in the world are you fishsticks?! ahahaha your a fish thing!" i chuckle!**

**"For your info im- " Kisame" Deidara says calm down she dosen't know everyone yet so chill alright?" he shouts. **

**Sasori  
Kisame Deidara i love Sasori and Deidara but Kisame i disliked. "This Ugly girl mess with me first and she needs to watch her back if she decides to mess with me again!" he shouts proudly. I say " don't flatter yourself fishboy this isn't over yet!" i yell! Both Sasori and Deidara grab's me and Kisame turning us away from each other to our rooms. I swear i could have knocked that sharkboy into shreds!**

**Two weeks later **

**Both Sasori and Deidara covered my eyes and said i was getting a surprise! When they finally said for me two open my eyes it was a dark pitched black room till' candles flew off to show me my path. the person who was in the shadows was our Akatsuki Leader. he said, "Anyo you've are now going to become a offical Akatsuki member what is in this place for you is your ring and your coat. You will train tomorrow morning . **

**Now grab your things and where them become who you always wanted to be.." he shouts. I walk up to the the table where the stuff is my ring was pink and marked the word "beppin" which means beauty and pretty girl. Tears rolled down my cheeks feeling honored i put the ring on. Then the coat that changed who i was**

**The street urchin kid who was nothing was wiped from extisince when i put on the coat. From then on i was a AKATSUKI named Anyo. A girl who was powerful and did crimanal things a 17 year old Badass! what i always dreamed of...**

**As i walked back to my room i walked into Itachi's room not suprised that he wasn't asleep, He gazed upon my night gown that was red and black and really short staring at my breast the he knew he could not touch. He aggrently says to me "What do you want? Girl?" Ignoring the insult i ask him if he could paint my nails green it was the boss's order for me to get my nails painted to. he looks at me.. and says fine. After minutes of silence and nails that are green i couldn't break the ice.**

**I stare at him as my nails dry. His muscler arms and chest his bad boy attuide i'm sure lot's of girls would throw themselves at him, but I wouldn't dare. As i walk around his room staring at his weapons on the wall, i feel a hand go across my stomach, Itachi was feeling on me and then for the first time he says "Anyo" I thought about how sexy his tone of voice was i felt my heart thump. Then in a instent his lips goes on mine soft but rough at the same time. His lips were wet and soft grabbing my hair to push me up right to him making the kiss deeper. I had never felt this way before in my life i craved it and i felt that passion with Itachi.**

**Then, his tounge went parading in my mouth un-expectingly i put my own in his making our two tounge's wrestle each other**

**Countinesly, then moved down my neck As i couldn't help myself i moaned a little i guess that's when he went straight for it. Pushing me on his bed he quicklt threw his clothes off. And suprisingly the same to mine. I was naked but strangley not scared of him, He put his hands on my creamy nipples kissing them all the way up to my mouth putting his tounge right back in my mouth, rhen he whisperd to me"I want you" he quickly spreaded my knees apart**

**then his tounge suddenly went in my Vagina i couldn't help but moan so loud i think the whole building heard me. Vigorusly his tounge was way**

**inside me white stuff was pouring out of me he licked it up. then was ready to Fuck me. As soon as his cock went into me I'd instintally scream pain. He was going so rough no slow sex for his girl. The pain slowly turned to pleasure suddenly i called his name out soo loud! I wanted MORE!!**

**The Thrust were rough and painful but i enjoyed the pain it felt like i was in space his grunting my moaning. After 9 hours of thrust me and Itachi reach our climax but try to go on with one more thrust then tire out. i lay on his chest tired but happy i whisper to him "I love you" all he says is "Hn" not surprising. Then I slowly fall asleep on his chest." **

**OH GOD!**

**I'VE BEEN THINKING ALL MORNING!! I GOTTA GO WAKE Kianamora! I**

**have to get her out of this dreaded place before Itachi comes.." Anyo says.**

**_TO Be Continued.._.**

**Well thats her past thank you for reading!! i'll put the new chapter up soon! **


End file.
